Youtube It
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: 780 word drabble. Harry and Draco have a video camera and end up taping a very interesting scene. What do they do with it? What everyone in the world does when they record something funny...YOUTUBE IT! Rated M for...well you'll see.


**_

* * *

_**

**_Youtube It_**

_The First In A Long Line Of Many In My 'I-Only-Write-These-Stories-Because-My-Friend-Sammie-Ray-Told-Me-To' Series_

* * *

"3,624,591 views?! Are you serious?"

"Who would have thought that so many people would actually watch our video?"

"It's porn, Potter. Of course people are going to watch it," Draco snapped. "What are you eating?"

"Popcorn. Can't watch a video without it," Harry said, popping more into his mouth.

"You are hopeless," Draco announced, but started grabbing handfuls of the salty, buttery treat.

"Haha…very funny. How many reviews?" Harry asked as he watched his boyfriend click and scroll through their youtube account. Ever since he came home with that laptop three months ago, Draco couldn't seem to get enough of it.

"Over 300 and growing. Most keep asking for more."

"Well, then let's give them more," Harry said suggestively as he grabbed the video camera that sat beside them. Draco smirked and moved to press his lips against Harry's, slidding his tongue along his bottom lip. The two fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and naked bodies.

****Two weeks ago****

Harry and Draco sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It was a week before summer and everyone was in an uproar over exams. Harry was the Dark Arts professor and Draco was the Potions master at Hogwarts. Both of them had "come out of the closet" so to speak and had announced their relationship to the world a year previously.

BANG!

SLAM!

WOOSH!

KABOOM!

Harry took one look at Draco before the two of them ran out of the Great Hall, telling everyone to stay inside. They locked the doors from the outside for good measure, not wanting the students to get into any harm. The sounds were apprently coming from down the corridor. As they continued running, they assured the other teachers that they would take care of everything.

As they neared the source, yells could be heard along with crashes.

"Do you smell chocolate?" Draco asked once they stood outside the door where all the noise was coming from.

Harry tentavely opened the door and couldn't believe the sight before him. Dumbledore was covered in whipped cream, sprinkles, nuts, and whatever else and on the other side of the room stood Hagrid, who was covered with strawberry sauce, bananas, and coconut. Harry looked down at Draco, who was looking up at him with just as much confusion.

"Take this," Both looked back to see Hagrid throw handfuls of what looked to be vanilla ice cream at Dumbledore. The forzen dessert hit the old man square in the face and dribbled down his robes.

Both boys in the doorway bit their lips to rein in their laughter. Harry looked down again to see Draco now held the video camera that he had bought two years ago.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Videotaping this. It's priceless."

"How dare you?" Harry heard a cry of 'aargh' as Dumbledore used his wand to throw a bowl full of hot fudge at Hagrid.

Hagrid began shouting out profanities as the fudge burned his skin. Harry was about to go help, seeing as Draco was too transfixed on getting the whole thing on tape when something totally weird happened.

Dumbledore walked over to Hagrid, took his burned hand in his old wrinkled ones and pressed it to his mouth.

Both Harry's and Draco's mouths fell to the floor (and I mean to the floor) as they watched in horror the half-giant and the wrinkled headmaster begin to lick and kiss the mess they had made on one another along with _other_ stuff.

The two boys slowly backed away being as quiet as possible and ran out of the castle as fast as they could. Neither stopping until they reached the oak by the lake.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," Harry gasped when he finally got his breath back.

"Yea," Draco agreed. A smile suddenly came to his face. "So what do you think we should do with this tape?"

Harry got an equally devious smile on his face. "Youtube it?"

"Youtube it."


End file.
